


Anche a Mallepa cade la neve

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Moon Child (2003)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei riscopre il significato del Natale accanto a un orfano pulcioso, ma fedele come la volpe di un indimenticato (e indimenticabile) piccolo principe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anche a Mallepa cade la neve

Fictional Dream © 2006 (10 dicembre 2006)  
 _Moon Child_ è © di Gackt, Zeze Takahisa, Izuchi e Kishu. Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/158/anche-a-mallepa-cade-la-neve/&cid=52942)).

*******

Anche a Mallepa cadeva la neve.  
Non l’avrebbe mai detto, perché la neve – come l’alba, come il tramonto, come tutto quel che si dà per scontato quando si è vivi – apparteneva a un tempo determinato, e Kei viveva oltre quel tempo da troppo, ormai, per ricordarsi cosa significasse esistere davvero.  
Avere un cuore: un muscolo guizzante di ritmici _tump tump_ , affetto e paura.  
Quel giorno aveva deciso di morire anche per quello, perché non ne poteva più di una vita concepita come una falce parassita e implacabile, come non ne poteva più di quella solitudine senza rimedio. Era stato un povero stronzo, Luka: un povero stronzo egoista. Prima l’aveva condannato, e poi l’aveva lasciato solo.  
Kei non ricordava quasi più nulla dei giorni in cui era stato un ragazzo come mille altri, forse persino banale. Erano begli anni, quelli: prima dell’ultima guerra, dei disastri climatici, delle carestie, della miseria globalizzata. Anni in cui cadeva la neve e tendeva i palmi per sentirla bruciare sulla pelle. Poi quel suo orizzonte così definito era stato inghiottito da un atto di egoismo purissimo (e forse amore).  
Luka era stato come un padre nella sua seconda rinascita, però non era riuscito a volergli abbastanza bene da durare ancora un po’. Se quel po’ era l’eternità, tuttavia, Kei non poteva dargli torto.  
Quel giorno, dunque, troppo debole per aggredire l’ennesimo umano, aveva deciso di concedersi un ultimo sonno; un ultimo, grande dolore con cui salutare l’invisibile pubblico delle vittime oltre un sipario sontuoso e buio come può essere il sangue rappreso. E aveva incontrato Sho.  
Sho aveva mutato all’improvviso _tutto_.  
Perché?  
Non era il primo bambino che incontrava. Non era particolarmente bello, né intelligente. Era un microscopico giapponese pulcioso, scappato da chissà quale fogna, come tutti gli orfani di quella latrina a cielo aperto che era Mallepa. A tratti Kei si chiedeva piuttosto perché avesse scelto di finire proprio in quel carnaio di disperazione, in cui persino il sangue aveva il sapore del piscio e non saziava mai.  
Non un cuore affamato.  
Eppure Sho – che era un cosino da niente – l’aveva costretto a restare: con i suoi occhi buoni e il sorriso sdentato di chi ancora non ha l’età per mordere la vita. L’aveva fatto perché non aveva obbedito al fratello: anziché chiamarlo _mostro_ ; anziché fuggire il più lontano possibile, gli aveva offerto quel suo faccino stupito e stupido. Innocente, tuttavia: pieno di una luce che aveva dimenticato.  
Non aveva più provato il desiderio di morire, ma aveva comunque tentato di fuggire un sentimento che non poteva permettersi.  
Chi si nutre delle vite degli altri non ha diritto all’affetto; sarebbe stata solo un’ipocrisia pericolosa: al dunque, un giorno o l’altro, la fame gli avrebbe fatto perdere il senno.  
Kei non era sempre stato un’ombra – ne era certo – eppure aveva smesso di cercarsi in un riflesso che l’avrebbe colpito come uno schiaffo o un conato. Gli avrebbe ricordato Luka e un destino maledetto.  
‘ _Mi dispiace: il tuo sangue era troppo buono perché riuscissi a resistergli, ma tu sei così bello che non potevo accettare di lasciarti morire._ ’  
Da qualche parte, lungo il suo collo, restava una cicatrice immonda e spessa, molto più profonda di quanto una belva avrebbe potuto lasciargli. Era eccitato, Luka: l’aveva capito dalla forza con cui gli era arrivato addosso e aveva affondato nella pelle fin quasi a staccargli la testa.  
Anche quella notte cadeva la neve: il rosso cupo del plasma su un tappeto dalla purezza accecante era stato lo stemma araldico di un nuovo futuro.  
Un disperato, eterno futuro.  
Kei, in un tempo così lontano che se l’avesse raccontato a Sho, quel piccolo stupido non ci avrebbe creduto, era fatto di carne, lacrime e sangue: c’era voluto un bambino come tanti a ricordarglielo, aprendo tutte le ferite peggiori che la memoria non era riuscita a sopire. Suturava male, quello sì: ogni ricordo era il cuneo che svelleva il punto, ponendo in luce la cancrena di una vita già condannata.  
Kei non avrebbe mai voluto che Sho gli si affezionasse.  
‘ _Perché?_ ’  
‘ _Perché no._ ’  
Era troppo piccolo per capire il valore di quelle parole, del suo risentimento per una sorte che gli aveva fatto sì dono dell’eternità – l’eternità dell’abbandono.  
Un giorno avrebbe forse trovato il coraggio di gridargli in faccia quel che provava davvero, che non era divertente guardarlo crescere e correre, passo dopo passo, incontro alla morte, se a quella morte non poteva avvicinarsi, a meno di non andare ancora al mare a cercare l’alba e un’assoluzione tardiva.  
Sho non capiva, però, come Kei non comprendeva se stesso. Poteva abbandonare Mallepa e ogni tentazione, anziché dormire tra le macerie del letamaio in cui si erano incontrati la prima volta. Era una fascinazione quasi letteraria – Kei era sicuro di aver letto in un tempo ormai morto di una volpe e di un principe biondo, ma era una storia triste e non era più riuscito a trattenerla – cui non riusciva a sottrarsi. Era quasi avvertisse uno strappo violento ogniqualvolta si diceva ch’era giunto il momento di chiudere quell’impossibile rapporto e tornare all’indifferenza d’un pugno di mesi prima.  
La stessa che l’aveva quasi ucciso.  
Quello stupido, però, non smetteva mai di cercarlo. Coglieva con nitore la sua voce echeggiare tra le macerie del vecchio magazzino.  
 _Kei? Kei-chan? Dove sei? Fatti vedere_.  
Gli portava persino un po’ di cibo, finché non gli aveva ruggito addosso: ‘ _Vattene, cazzo! L’unica cosa che potrei mangiare sei proprio tu, lo capisci o no?_ ’  
Era scomparso per qualche giorno, poi erano arrivati i monsoni a sferzare l’aria, esplodendo nei mille fiori sulfurei di un’atmosfera inquinata e ionizzata da farsi irrespirabile. Nessuno usciva più da casa, nemmeno per farsi ammazzare, né il sole si lasciava guardare, per concedere fine al tormento ammorbante di una fame come non ne aveva mai provata prima.  
Quando viveva con Luka, un po’ di sangue sicuro per lui c’era sempre. Quando c’era Luka non avrebbe mai conosciuto l’onta di una debolezza tanto estrema da non riuscire più quasi a muoversi: restare così, fisso e miserabile sotto la pioggia battente, tra cumuli di spazzatura, come la più indegna e la più abominevole delle merde di strada.  
Schiudeva appena le labbra, cercando un po’ d’acqua che gli desse l’illusione di una qualche consistenza; qualcosa di meglio del fango polveroso e ammorbante di una periferia di straccioni: ma non bastava. Sarebbe stato il primo della propria razza a morire di fame.  
Un pensiero tanto ridicolo da fargli sentire la nostalgia del sole.  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi, rotolando sul fianco come uno scarafaggio in agonia. La pioggia aveva all’improvviso smesso di cadere: l’aveva fatto perché c’erano un piccolo stupido e il suo ombrello.  
“Ciao, Kei,” gli aveva detto, facendogli rimpiangere un nome che assumeva nuovi toni e nuova consistenza tra quelle labbra immacolate, su quella bocca da bambino che non aveva mai baciato, né affondato nella polpa dura e fibrosa del collo per nutrirsi di una vita.  
“Va’ via. Va’ via o ti mangio,” aveva sibilato tetro, ma Sho gli si era inginocchiato accanto, senza smettere di coprirlo con quel relitto sbrindellato com’era tutto a Mallepa.  
Una discarica di disperazione.  
“Posso dartene un pochino. Non tutto, però. Io devo pensare anche a Shinji.”  
 _Vaffanculo, Sho. Non costringermi a volerti bene. Non fino a quel punto._  
Aveva stirato le labbra, scoprendo del tutto i canini. “Cosa ci faccio con te? Tu non mi basti. Io ho bisogno di...”  
E Sho aveva sorriso ancora, senza paura: ma non c’era rispondenza tra labbra ed occhi.  
Gli occhi di un orfano di Mallepa non sorridevano mai.  
Si era allontanato di corsa, per farsi vivo solo un paio d’ore dopo, fuggendo furibondo da un energumeno che avrebbe potuto staccargli la testa con una carezza.  
Un mucchio di carne e succhi e sangue, finalmente: quel ragazzino ci sapeva fare sul serio.  
Kei era rimasto immobile e silenzioso, mentre il colosso imprecava contro un piccolo straccione troppo lesto nello sfilare portafogli. Quando era stato abbastanza vicino, tuttavia, gli era saltato addosso, facendo scattare le ganasce della mascella.  
Per quanto non obbedisse a nessuna logica, Sho gli si era accoccolato accanto, a guardarlo mangiare e succhiare come se gli avesse appena offerto una scodella di ramen.  
“Sei tutto bagnato, Kei. Così ti raffreddi.”  
Era una pulce con la vocazione di una chioccia: in quella baracca appena più decorosa del magazzino in cui vivevano ai tempi in cui si erano conosciuti, Sho aveva preparato un asciugamano e aveva cominciato a frizionargli i capelli come se quell’improvvisa familiarità fosse sempre esistita. Come se le loro nature non fossero collocate agli estremi di una catena alimentare spietata.  
“Io non posso raffreddarmi.”  
Sho non si era lasciato distrarre: gli aveva promesso persino dei nuovi vestiti.  
“Posso sapere perché ti dai tanta pena per me?”  
“Perché sì.”  
Una logica infantile, ferrea e del tutto illogica, ma non aveva voglia di opporsi, perché non voleva spezzare quel contatto.  
Ricordi quanto fredda sia la tua pelle solo quando qualcuno la scalda: quel qualcuno era arrivato.  
Era stato il grido quasi sincrono con cui Toshi e Shinji, il fratello zoppo di Sho, avevano salutato la sua vista a suggerirgli come la realtà fosse qualcosa di molto diverso dai sogni di un ragazzino privo di buonsenso: era un mostro e non aveva diritto a un tetto sulla testa, perché la casa – quella vera – era la stretta di un padre.  
Il suo si era dato fuoco, senza pensare a chi sarebbe rimasto.  
 __Ci possiamo incontrare quando vuoi, se chiudi gli occhi.  
Un cazzo. Era buio pesto.  
Era sparito di nuovo, ben determinato a non lasciarsi trovare; sparito senza spiegazioni e senza saluti, perché anche quei gesti appartenevano a una vita che non era più sua. Non ce l’aveva una vita, no. Non ce l’aveva perché non era vivo. Eppure Sho, tanto carino e tanto indifeso da rendersi indimenticabile, restava a pungere come un cuneo fisso nei suoi pensieri, senza concedergli tregua: lo seguiva da lontano, mangiava quasi solo per salvargli la pelle, perché nella forza con cui quell’orfanello pulcioso si sforzava di andare avanti, c’era tutto il futuro che gli avevano tolto.  
Kei non sarebbe più cambiato: Sho, invece, stava crescendo.  
Persino troppo.  
Erano trascorsi tre anni dal loro primo incontro: a Mallepa cadeva la neve.  
Non ci credeva nessuno, perché anche quel tempo era morto con la civiltà e con la storia; anche quel tempo era un altro tempo senza risposta. Eppure scendeva: candida, fredda, come le lacrime di una memoria perduta.  
Kei era rimasto a fissarla ipnotizzato, seduto su un cornicione pericolante, illuminato da vecchie lampade che l’elettricità razionata di una megalopoli al collasso non bastava ad animare. Era una macchia dal candore accecante in un oceano altrettanto irreale di bianco.  
Sho era un puntolino scuro; una minuscola formica della notte tra insulse masse di carne, miseria e disperazione.  
Aveva provato il desiderio intenso di chiamarlo, ma aveva preferito tacere. I nomi custodivano un potere evocativo che aveva sperimentato sulla propria pelle, regalandogli con il proprio anche una libertà di cui non sapeva più cosa fare.  
Aveva acceso una sigaretta, fissando il cielo notturno divorato dalle nubi e da quella pioggia farinosa. Faceva freddo, senz’altro, ma non era nulla che non gli nascesse soprattutto da dentro.  
Come sempre, del resto. Come inevitabile.  
Aveva solcato i tetti di Mallepa come un inquieto fantasma. Mancava un nulla all’alba quando era tornato sui propri passi, e Sho non si era mosso da dove l’aveva lasciato. Si era avvicinato con cautela e inquieta urgenza, incerto su quel che avrebbe dovuto fare. Se ne stava rannicchiato nell’intercapedine di uno degli edifici cadenti della zona più antica della città, coperto di neve.  
“Sho?”  
Il bambino – no, era troppo grande perché lo chiamasse ancora così – non si era mosso.  
“Sho?”  
La voce gli era uscita strozzata, soffocata dallo spettro della sua paura peggiore: vederlo morire, restare ancora solo. Di nuovo.  
Aveva portato le dita al suo collo e colto il battito debole della giugulare. Era freddo, però, quasi fosse stato un pezzo di marmo. L’aveva stretto a sé e strofinato con energia, ma non si era mai visto il corpo di un morto che scaldasse davvero qualcuno; l’unico tepore che possedeva gli era sempre venuto dal passerotto intirizzito che gli stava morendo davanti.  
Oltre la coltre delle nubi, il primo raggio rosato l’aveva colpito come uno schiaffo inatteso: poteva scaldarlo solo _così_.  
 __  
 _Ci possiamo incontrare quando vuoi, se chiudi gli occhi. Ora aprili, Sho, e fatti guardare per un’ultima volta._  
   
“Che razza di idee ti vengono! Volevi buscarti una polmonite?”  
La voce di Toshi suonava più tesa del solito, ma già piena di sollievo. Sho l’aveva allontanato da sé senza troppa grazia e gli si era accostato di nuovo. Aveva un aspetto orribile, che la brutta coperta in cui era avvolto rendeva ancora più miserabile e buffo. Gli aveva arruffato i capelli ancora bagnati. Qualche brandello di carne morta si era sollevato per cadere poco dopo. Aveva ignorato lo sguardo preoccupato dell’altro, coprendosi al meglio la pelle distrutta che la sua condanna avrebbe però rigenerato.  
Come sempre.  
“Fa male?”  
“No. Guarisco subito.”  
Sho aveva sorriso, gli si era seduto accanto e l’aveva avvolto nel proprio plaid.  
“Hanno detto che puoi restare, se vuoi: basta che vai a mangiare fuori.”  
Kei aveva trattenuto a stento un riso sordo, tragico e ilare al contempo. “D’accordo. Andrò a mangiare fuori. Non siete abbastanza per il pranzo di Natale.”  
“Natale?”  
Aveva colto su di sé uno sguardo indifeso e perplesso, trasparente e un po’ sciocco com’era spesso Sho: perché era innocente e vivo; perché sarebbe cresciuto e cambiato giorno dopo giorno (e poi morto, forse, ma quel giorno sarebbero andati al mare. _Insieme_ ).  
“Sì, Natale. Non dirmi che non sai cos’è.”  
“È nato qualcuno importante?”  
“Sì, diciamo di sì. Una volta l’aspettavo solo per i regali.”  
Sho aveva sospirato in profondità, prima di stringerlo a sé. “Allora facciamo che è il tuo compleanno, Kei?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Tu sei importante. E il tuo regalo... Sono io.”  
  
Una piccola, stupida volpe pulciosa sotto la neve di dicembre, certa che sarebbe comunque tornato?  
Sì, forse sì.


End file.
